ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Usuario:Habatchii/Technology Conception; Developer Environment- Under Proposal
For more information on WikiProjects, please see Wikipedia:WikiProject and Wikipedia:WikiProject/Best practices. *Please follow this article link on White Papers, how they are used and perform in business and government orientation. Title WikiSeries 3D-GPU Design Team Scope The WikiSeries 3D-GPU Design Team is a wikipedia project exclusively for graphic design majors and novice authors. Its intent is to collaborate with existing GPU industry leaders to create a tradepool of knowledge for GPU users, developers and manufactures. Its emphasis are on high-end industry grade hardware, mid-end studio grade components and chipsets and low-end user software for high-res 3D graphics and animation design. Its directives include developing articles for listings of mid-sized ad agencies and their usage statistics of GPU hardware. It also focuses on its flagship project for Wikipedia, the SuperWikiaSuperWikia project; which, once initial conceptualization has been implemented, provides freeware and shareware 3D applications for Wikipedia GFDL licensing usage to create customized 3D artwork to be used exclusively on Wikipedia and its sister sites. Management WikiSeries 3D-GPU; Design Team Multi-Core Components- The WikiSeries 3D-GPU; Design Team Multi-Core Components is the standing management component for the project and its children. Each tier represents a new generation of project objectivity to be completed by the multi-core management. *'Generation One' is the highest level of productivity, covering all aspects of administrative functions and information flow. #'G1 Sub-Core One': This sub-core unit is actually the primary motherboard; thus its namesake of The WikiSeries 3D-GPU WikiProject Motherboard. Its intent is to unify all technology cores into one conforming project before the WikiProject Council. #'G1 Sub-Core Two' The second sub-core of the Generation One level is the WikiSeries 3D-GPU WIkiCodex; a library of all relevant and necessary categories from the Wikipedia project to be used by the WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team. G1 Sub-Core Two also hosts WikiSeries 3D-GPU Lectures, a parented project for diversifying the 3D and GPU topic. *'Generation Two' is the next highest level; consisting of three major sub-cores, the leaderboard of productivity and visualization this level yeilds more carrying capacity yet remains as a dedicated sub-component under Generation One. #'G2 Sub-Core One', also known as the WikiSeries 3D-GPU Boot Camp focuses its information flow on orientation and standard guidelines for all WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team articles. (see; Wikipedia:Policies and guidelines ) #'G2 Sub-Core Two', synonomous for WikiSeries 3D-GPU Taskforces, illustrates the exemplification process of article acceptance and rewards by means of enforcing the policy set forth by Sub-Core One. It serves as the police division and conducts inspection of all articles in a timely fashion. #'G2 Sub-Core Three', or the WikiSeries 3D-GPU Cleanroom is the investigative committee for each generation, launching new 'clean campaigns', WikiProject Peer Reviews, hearings on deletion appeals and to enrich the information flow and the 3D-GPU Multi-Core development environment. *'Generation Three' is the third highest level, establishing more detailed micro-cores for one or more of the higher levels. Parentage Note:'' The WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team is a Work In Progress. This section is still under construction and is updated as needed by the author.'' The WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team researches signalflow components and circuit board materials that have been tested and passed various industry grade standards for qualitative gradiency. Its future in circuit boards and chips is based upon its 'parentage' of its native Wikipedia articles; (WikiSeries 3D-GPU 'Developer Environments', etc.). These articles are based upon the data from hand-selected materials from Wikipedia. *'WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team' Launch Codes *Currently; the Launch Code project is working on 14 major series classes they are as follows: Descendant & Adopted WikiProjects Similar WikiProjects Related WikiProjects Similar WikiProjects are: Related Wikiportals Related Collaborations No related Collaborations have been named at this time. Related Regional notice boards No related Regional notice boards have been named. Related groups of Wikipedians No related Wikipedians have been named. Related pages in Sister projects Participants Below is a listing of active members that are currently posted as being participants (monitors) of the WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team. If you would like to become a candidate for participation, leave your user name, slash candidate (username/candidate) and perferred sub-core workshop (one or more of the 14 major series classes) below: #'WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team Monitors' Listing Structure Hierarchy definition No classification of this project has been defined. Goals The Prime Directive of the Team is to create the most effective Open Source library of 3D and GPU topics by means of benchmarking the '''WikiSeries 3D-GPU Top 14 Listing' via a member supported proposal research based line of functional peripheral hardware components.'' Study & Research Strategies The WikiSeries 3D-GPU team launches its Study & Research Strategy by establishing its Team Oval Plan. This plan entails adhering to a pre-determined index of terminology found within Wikipedia. This terminology index creates the study material from which the team completes all scheduled articles and other studies. The WikiSeries 3D-GPU Oval Plan Objectives Each member of the team executes a 'lap' on the Oval Plan once their commitment assignment(s) have been completed. These 'objectives' consist of- Book Packaging Book Packaging Pledge (Contribution Commitment) Rating Forum A Rating Forum is another commitment pledge in which the member designates a group of articles from other authors to rate and make critical inferences on improvement. Awards, Trophies & Scorecards for the Wikipedia Infobox As a member of the WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team, you can locate a vast collection of infoboxes to be used in your team's articles. Go to ... to learn more. Nominations for Distinction You can nominate an article for a distinct recognition, such as 'Article of the Month' or as being a 'Quality Article'; to nominate your selection(s), sign the listing below and give the article name and page title. * . Projects WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team has many different Projects in which it directs. These projects are basically supporting sub-committees for the parent group project. If you would like to join a WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team project, simply add your username to the listing below. *Courtroom Sketch Workshop Image:070802 phoenix lab 02.jpg|Spacecraft Visualization Image:Codeine 3d transparent.gif|Chemical Visualization Image:Cinema pyro cluster 2.jpg|Geoform Visualization Image:3D Plus 3DBuilding.jpg|Building & Archtectural Image:CTSkullImage - cropped.jpg|Medical Visualization Image:police car.jpeg|Automobile Visualization Image:Ugs-nx5-mold-tooling.jpg|Product Visualization (CAD) *Reserved for User Commercial Arts *Visualizer (advertising) *List of advertising agencies Significant Research Areas The WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team spotlights certain research topics as being a Significant Research Area; defind as being a building block within the semiconductor and microchip industry. These Product lifecycle management areas generally cover: *Visualization *Conception *Engineering *Development *Globalization *Transparency General *Template:Announcements/Community bulletin board *Wikipedia:WikiProject Manual of Style *Wikipedia:WikiProject Templates *Wikipedia:Template messages/Cleanup *Wikipedia:Template messages/Maintenance *Wikipedia:Template messages/Disputes *Wikipedia:Wikimedia sister projects *Wikipedia:Template messages/Compact tables of contents *Wikipedia:Template messages/Lists *Wikipedia:Template messages/Standard boxes *Wikipedia:Template messages/Category namespace *Wikipedia:WikiProject user warnings Expand Stubs for Clean Up Neutrality Wikify Adopt an article General strategy and discussion forums Other subpages Templates *'Userbox Templates' Infoboxes Stub templates NOTE: Stubs are managed by the Stub-sorting WikiProject. Before creating a new stub, you should propose it at Wikipedia:WikiProject Stub sorting/Proposals. See Wikipedia:Stub for general guidelines on proposing stub templates and categories. DO NOT simply create new stub templates, as these will be deleted. Other templates Categories Lists This is a general list of a few Graphics Hardware Companies located within Wikipedia. These companies may periodically be showcased by the WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team to improve article progression and viable reference. *3Dlabs *3dfx Interactive *Arius3D Foundation System *ArtX *Asus *BFG Technologies *Biostar *BitBoys *Canopus Corporation *Chaintech *Chassis Plans *Cirrus Logic *EVGA (Company) *Faroudja *Gainward *Galaxy Technology *Hercules (corporation) *HighTech Information System *Inno3D *Integrated Micro Solutions *Leadtek *Magic-Pro *Matrox *Musion Eyeliner *Oak Technology *PNY Technologies *Palit *Pinnacle Systems *Pixela Corporation *Point of View (computer hardware company) *PowerColor *PowerVR *Real3D *Rendition (company) *S3 Graphics *Sapphire Technology *Silicon Integrated Systems *Transcend *Trident Microsystems *Truevision *Tseng Labs *XFX *XGI Technology *Zotac List of Computer Hardware Manufacturers *List of computer hardware manufacturers Computer Graphics Organizations *ACM SIGGRAPH *Alias Systems Corporation *Computer Graphics (publication) *Digital Watermarking Alliance *Electronic Visualization Laboratory *Eurographics *GraphiCon *OpenGL Architecture Review Board *Reality Lab *SIGGRAPH *Web3D Consortium Articles Wikipedia articles on 3D-GPU Topics Wikipedia namespace and Meta-Wiki articles on 3D-GPU Topics New Wikipedia articles related to 3D-GPU Topics Did you know? Article improvement drive Collaboration of the week Peer review Featured articles Featured article candidates Featured pictures Featured picture candidates Featured lists Featured list candidates Wikipedia surveys Ad hoc surveys Ongoing Wikipedia surveys *'Requested moves': *'Requests for Comments': Deletion links *'Articles for deletion' (Article deletion): *'Deletion review' (Article undeletion}: *'Templates for deletion': *'Categories for deletion': *'Images for deletion': *'Redirects for deletion': WikiProject Deletion sorting Requests Resources The WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team uses only the most verifiable data in generating its article base. These resources generally are extracted from the depositories of Wikipedia and its sister sites. Building upon the GFDL licensing procedurals, the following navigation boards are provided for WikiSeries 3D-GPU Team research and development purposes: AMD Resources * ATI Resources Category:ATI Technologies Motorola Resources } |title = Motorola phones by series |liststyle = line-height:1.5em; |group1 = A |list1 = A760 A780 A835 A845 A925 A1000 A1600 A1800 |group2 = C |list2 = C115 C168/C168i C350 C550 C139 C620 |group3 = E |list3 = E365 E398 E770 E815 E1000 |group4 = i |list4 = i710 i860 i870 i920/i930 i880 i455 |group5 = MPx |list5 = MPx200 MPx220 |group6 = Q |list6 = Q Q8 Q9h Q9c Q9m |group7 = T |list7 = T720 |group8 = U |list8 = U9 |group9 = V |list9 = V60i V180 V188 V190 V220 V265 V276 V325 V360 V400 V525 V550 V551 V557 V600 V620 V635 V710 V980 |group10 = W |list10 = W156/W160 W175/W180 W181 W206/W213 W220 W230 W270 W370 W377 W385 W510 |group11 = Z |list11 = Z6c Z6w Z6tv Z9 |group12 = 4LTR |list12 = FONE F3 KRZR K1 KRZR K1m KRZR K2 VIZR KRZR K3 KRZR K3m MING MOTO Z6c PEBL RAZR RAZR maxx RAZR 2 RIZR Z3 RIZR/ROKR Z6 ROKR Z6m RIZR Z8 RIZR Z10 ROKR E1 ROKR E2 ROKR E3 ROKR E6 ROKR E8 ROKR W5 SLVR L2 SLVR L6 SLVR L7 SLVR L9/L72 SCPL ZINE ZN5 |group13 = Other |list13 = DynaTAC MicroTAC International 3200 StarTac |group14 = Whats Next about Motorola Phones? |list13 = Sidekick Slide RAZR3 SLVR2 L8 MotoQ4 RIZR2 PEBL2 ROKR2 KRZR3 SLVR2 L9 }} µ pl:Szablon:Telefony Motorola ru:Шаблон:Телефоны Motorola uk:Шаблон:Телефони Motorola Nvidia Resources NV2 |group2 = RIVA Series |list2 = RIVA 128 RIVA TNT RIVA TNT2 |group3 = GeForce Series |list3 = GeForce 256 GeForce2 GeForce3 GeForce4 GeForce FX GeForce 6 GeForce 7 GeForce 8 GeForce 9 GeForce 200 }} | group2 = Workstation and HPC GPUs | list2 = Quadro Quadro Plex Tesla | group3 = Game Consoles GPUs | list3 = NV2A (Xbox) RSX (PlayStation 3) | group4 = Consumer Electronics GPUs | list4 = GoForce Tegra | group5 = nForce Chipsets | list5 = nForce 220/415/420 [[nForce2]] [[SoundStorm]] [[nForce3]] [[nForce4]] nForce 500 nForce 600 nForce 700 | group6 = nForce Chipset Technologies | list6 = EPP 2.0 | group7 = Graphics Card Technologies | list7 = TurboCache SLI Mobile PCI Express Module | group8 = Software | list8 = Gelato Cg PureVideo [[CUDA]] [[PhysX]] [[nTune]] System Tools }} + de:Vorlage:Navigationsleiste NVIDIA fr:Modèle:Nvidia pt:Predefinição:NVIDIA Grand Turismo Resources 2 3: A-Spec 4 5 | group2 = Additional releases | list2 = Concept 4 Prologue 4 Online 4 Mobile HD Concept 5 Prologue | group3 = Related series | list3 = Tourist Trophy | group4 = Courses | list4 = List of Gran Turismo courses | group5 = Official wheels | list5 = GT Force Driving Force Driving Force Pro Driving Force EX Logitech G25 Driving Force GT | group6 = Official kits | list6 = Racing Cockpit Racing Cockpit Pro Fighter Racing Cockpit Pro Racing Seat Pro Racing Seat Pro Sprint Racing Seat Pro Siena }} Gran Turismo Category:Gran Turismo series ca:Plantilla:Saga de Gran Turismo fr:Modèle:Gran Turismo it:Template:Gran Turismo ja:Template:グランツーリスモ pt:Predefinição:Gran Turismo sv:Mall:Gran Turismo Technical & Professional Resources Visualization Category:Non-article Systems pages Category:Systems templates Category:Units of information ar:تيرابايت ca:Terabyte da:Terabyte es:Terabyte eu:Terabyte ko:테라바이트 it:Terabyte nl:Terabyte ja:テラバイト no:Terabyte nn:Terabyte pl:Terabajt pt:Terabyte ru:Терабайт sk:Terabajt sr:Терабајт vi:Terabyte tg:Терабайт tr:Terabayt yi:טעראבייט zh:Terabyte Category: Video game templates Discrete frequency Nyquist–Shannon sampling theorem estimation theory detection theory |group2 = Sub-fields |list2 = audio signal processing control engineering digital image processing speech processing statistical signal processing |group3 = Techniques |list3 = Discrete Fourier transform (DFT) Discrete-time Fourier transform (DTFT) Impulse invariance bilinear transform Z-transform, advanced Z-transform |group4 = Sampling |list4 = oversampling [[undersampling]] [[downsampling]] [[upsampling]] [[aliasing]] anti-aliasing filter sampling rate Nyquist rate/frequency }} * 3D-GPU Meetups Archives *#1 See also Wikipedia:WikiProject Templates Sister Project links